Celestial Sadness
by Kotoricchi
Summary: "Master! I want to leave Fairy Tail!" Lucy is ignored and abandoned when she was at the forest, crying. She met a elemental dragon who claims to be Harmony. She promises to train Lucy to become stronger, will Lucy use this chance to take revenge on Fairy Tail?
1. Prologue

Lucy sat dazed at the bar, playing with her strawberry milkshake that Mirajane had made for her. With the exceptions of Mirajane, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia and the exceeds, everyone else ignored her or just forgot she even existed. It happened when they went to Edolas, somehow when Lisanna was on the verge of death, anima sucked her in a bought her to Edolas. Lisanna is a kind girl and she still is. She is one of the people who still acknowledges her existence and is always so kind to her. She was busy drinking her milkshake that she didn't notice a excited dragon slayer dragging a reluctant Lisanna behund him.

"Hi Lucy! We need to talk to you for a second!"

Lucy cringed at the unused nickname, 'He doesn't even call me Luce anymore.' she thought sadly but smiled warmly at the approaching team. "What Natsu? Can't you see I'm drinking my milkshake," she said jokingly punching his shoulder but he ignored the gesture and bluntly stated, "You're kicked out of Team Natsu and replaced by Lisanna!" Lucy's whole world stopped, did she hear right? Maybe she was just hallucinating but the face of Lisanna proved her wrong.

"Yeah, you're too weak. With this chance you can take solo missions and become stronger."

Erza said, stepping up and eying Lucy dangerously, as if telling her that she can't say no. Lisanna was shaking visibly with sadness. She couldn't believe that this scene of caused because of her. All she wanted to do was go on a mission with Team Natsu and they suddenly get the idea that she wants to join them. They decide to kick Lucy out because there would be too many people in one group which Lisanna **tried** to argue with but was left ignored. "I'm sorry Lucy-chan! This was not my choice! Please forgive me!" She said bowing but Lucy just smiled and sent her a reassuring look.

She looked out Gray with her sad eyes as if telling him to deny the fact that she was being kicked out of the team. "I-I-I..." He hesitatedly before just nodding with Natsu and Erza. Lucy stared shockingly at him but abruptedly getting off her seat. By now, the guild's attention of on them as Lucy ran towards Master's office.

The Master was busy looking through all the notes that the Magic Council has given him before signing boredly. He silently got a gravure magazine and looked at the models' sexy bodies. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the Master jumped in surprised before putting his magazine in a secret hiding spot. "Come in." He said before a beautiful blonde haired girl walked into the office crying. It was Lucy Heartifillia. "What's wrong Child?" He asked concerned, Lucy wiped her red eyes "I-I want t-to leave f-fairy tail!" She declared which shocked the Master greatly. Never in his right mind that he would find one of his children wanting to leave. "W-why would you want to leave Fairy Tail? Isn't it your home?" He asked frantically But Lucy just shook her head,

"I want to become stronger so that I can prove to everyone that I am not weak."

The master nodded unable to comprehend the situation. "Give me your hand." Lucy gave him her hand and he erased it using a magic spell all guild masters were taught. In no time, the pink guild mark was erased and left there was a plain pale hand. The Master cried while Lucy held her right hand and looked out it as if it was something she hasn't seen before.

"Remember the Fairy Tail Rules, Lucy..."

"You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live."

"You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain."

"Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live."

By now, the Master and Lucy were crying, a part of her were regretting about her decisions while her heart was screaming to her that she did the right thing.

"Sayonara Mas- Makarov-san," she bowed and ran outside of the office leaving a crying old man behind "Look what you've done Natsu..." He muttered sadly.


	2. New Start And Rising Regrets

Lucy ran crying towards the ethereal forest, she wanted to go to a place where she could let all her held back tears. She sat down under a tree and cried until she saw an young woman sitting opposite of her. The lady had golden hair and emerald green eyes, she was so beautiful that Lucy couldn't help but continue staring at her. The angelic woman smiled at Lucy and held out her hand. "Are you okay, Young One?" She asked softly before pulling Luck up. She nodded but her tears betrayed her and the dropped to the ground.

_Drip drop drip drop_

She could swear that those noises reminded her too much of her water mage friend, Juvia. "My nakama betrayed me because I was too weak and a nuisance..." She felt like she needed to let it all out or at least tell someone, she didn't care who. The woman gave her a sympathetic smile before offering her hand. "Take my hand and I'll will train you to become stronger." Lucy smiled before taking the hand, immediately she was transferred into a different realm. There was no longer a woman but a elegant looking dragon with gold, white scales and big emerald eyes.

"I am the elemental dragon, Harmony and I have chosen you, Lucy Heartfillia to be my dragon slayer in training," Lucy was too excited to question the dragon about how it knew her name. She nodded vigorously before they landed in a enchanting forest surrounded with huge trees. "When are we starting?" Lucy asked as she felt the soft leaves of the giant birch trees.

"First you need to change your name in case someone finds out who you are," the dragon demanded, Lucy thought hard, what name should she do?

'How about Kurohime Kohana? Nah! Sounds to formal.'

'How about Kurohime Celestia? Nah! Too obvious.'

'How about... Kurohime Lucia! Yeah! Lucia sounds great!'

"My new name will be Kurohime Lucia!" Lucy said cheerfully, all her sadness gone while the dragon just smiled and laughed.

"Well Kurohime Lucia, why don't we just start your training?"

"Hai!"

That day, Kurohime Lucia had been born and everything was perfect for her, what she didn't know was that at Fairy Tail everything was going bad..

* * *

><p>Happy who was stalking Lucy when she quit the guild was crying and hugging Lisanna while she comforted him. Juvia, Gajeel and Mirajane were outraged while the others were crying. Wendy shyly took a step forward and handed the letters to Mirajane, "Lucy gave me these for you to read to the guild," Mirajane hesitately took the letters and went up the stairs.<p>

"Everyone! Attention please..." She said a bit too cheerful which sent shivers down everyones' spines (exception: Erza, Laxus and Makarov). Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Lisanna and the Exceeds stood next to Mirajane crying or either glaring at the guild with hatred. "Because of you, Lucy has left the guild and it is all your fault!" Mira shouted angrilly while the guild were frozen with shock while Natsu was smiling and praying to Kami-sama. "Aren't you guys happy that the weakling has left the guild?" Before anyone could react, Lisanna slapped Natsu hard on the face with tears streaming down her face.

"You are not the Natsu that I loved!"

"You are not the Natsu that I promised to marry when we grew older," Lisanna whispered the last words before she was comforted by Juvia and Wendy. Mira decided that it was the right time to read Lucy's letters.

"Dear Fairy Tail,"

"Arigatō for all those happy memories that you guys showed me, I never knew that one day that I would leave the guild that gave me so much happiness. You guys were so patient and kind to me even though I was never strong as you guys. You greeted me with so much kindness. Remember the time when we defeated Phantom Lord? That was the best time of my life. However, that happiness had ended and when I come back Fairy Tail, watch out because I'll show no mercy towards you. -Lucy your ex-teammate."

The guild was either looking with regret and guilt or crying their hearts out. Levy cried and felt so guilty that she left her best friend in the dark while her teammates comforted her. "I'm so sorry Lu-chan please come back..."

"Dear Team Natsu,"

"Thanks for leaving me in the dark while you guys have the time of your lives, you guys were the reason that I am able to go this far right now. I have gotten new keys and have a stronger relationship with my spirits. Natsu, you are the worst person I have ever met, never talk to me again! You were my first love and you just trampled over my heart! Gray, you were a brother figure towards me! Does a brother hurt his sister? Erza, I thought you were better than this...I thought this guild cherishes their nakama. Happy, you must be the only same member in this team."

Fairy Tail was in despair except for Natsu who was in a happy mood ever since the letters were read. How can this airhead be so stupid? Erza hadn't even touched her strawberry cheesecake and Cana didn't even glanced out her barrels of beer.

* * *

><p>Ohayō! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites...<p> 


	3. Acnologia And The Dragons!

"Kurohime Lucia! Are you ready to train?" Harmony asked while Lucia nodded in anticipation, "Of course Harmony! Why wouldn't I?" The dragon laughed and gestured towards the entrance of a beautiful castle. "First, you must meet all the dragons in this realm," Lucy piped up and thought was Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel. 'What if their dragons are here?' She thought before a loud sound of wings flapping in the air bought her back to the real world. There was Igneel who seemed to be smiling down to her, he flew down with a big thump and roared when Harmony whacked him in the head. "Shut up! You might scare my new pupil, Kurohime Lucia!"

Igneel patted the place where he got hit and stared out Lucy with big round eyes, "Hello Kurohime Lucia! Why are you here?" Lucy was too stunned to speak, this was Natsu's dragon, the dragon he had been looking for over years. "Are you Natsu's dragon?" Igneel laughed and joked while smoke came out of his nose, "Are you Natsu's girlfriend?" She darkened out her first crush and the air became tense.

"Why don't we meet the other dragons, Lucia?" Harmony asked while Lucy nodded still unable to speak. Harmony roared all over the realm while Lucy blocked her ears at the horrible noise. Soon, flapping was heard through the whole realm and lots of dragons entered the forest. "Introduce yourselves!" The elemental dragon demanded while the dragons called their names out one at a time.

"My name is Metalicana the iron dragon! How is my little brat?"

"My name is Frost the ice dragon! You're so cute!"

"My name Grandeeney the sky dragon, how is my little Wendy?"

"My name is Bolt the thunder dragon, you look weak..."

"My name is Aquamarine the water dragon,"

"My name is Emerald the forest dragon,"

"My name is Skiadrum the shadow dragon,"

"My name is Weisslogia the white dragon,"

"Is that all the dragons?" Harmony asked while the others whispered before Igneel put his claws up. "Where's Acnologia?" Lucy froze, Acnologia was the dragon that they fought at Tenrou Island. He easily defeated them, luckily Mavis was there to save them or else they could've died. "I'm here Harmony," they heard the loud roar of Acnologia as Lucy stared out him in horror and fear, 'Oh no! Acnologia!' She thought as she scrambled towards the Harmony and hid behind her front leg. "What's wrong Lucia?" She asked while Lucy shook with fear. "That's the dragon that attacked us at Tenrou Island!" She said while Harmony glared at him in anger.

"Why did you go to the Sacred Island and hurt the humans!" Harmony roared while Acnologia shrugged it off, "I was bored," he answered simply as Igneel tried to stop Harmony from ripping his throat off. "Who is this?" Acnologia asked as he stared at the cowering Lucy, "I'm Kurohime Lucia, nice to meet you Acnologia," He stared at her puny body and laughed, "Harmony! You think this little brat can actually learn dragon slayer magic?" He said as Harmony's death glare connected with his back. "Of course she can!" Harmony said with great confidence while Acnologia smirked.

"Well why don't I train her first then?"

* * *

><p>Arigatō for all your reviews, follows and favourites. Sorry this was a short chapter, I am in da lazy today...<p> 


	4. Acnologia's Rage And Zeref's Appearance

"W-What?!" Lucia said nervously as she looked at the smirking dragon with shock evident in her eyes. The dragons gasped in shock while Igneel stood in front of Lucia protectively and roared, "Remeber the last time you trained one of the humans," He said while Acnologia laughed at the memory, "Yeah, she died because she couldn't take the magical power and the hard training," Kurohime widened her eyes, 'He said that with no guilt but his eyes are so sad and depressed..' She thought before swiftly going up to him with a confident look.

"I'll take your training Acnologia!" She declared while Harmony smiled proudly at her new dragon slayer. The others objected angrilyly but Harmony was able to shut them up by using her charm capsule. "You think Lucia is too weak to take up his training?"Aquamarine and Emerald stepped up and argued with the elemental dragon. "But Layla died because of that!" Lucia widened her eyes, 'Do they mean my mother?' She walked up to the dragons with a questioning face, "Do you mean Layla Heartfillia?" The dragons nodded and looked sad for a friction before glaring back at Harmony.

Lucia looked at Acnologia in anger, "You're the one who killed my mother!" She screeched before running deep into the forest. The other dragons called out to her while Acnologia looked with sadness and guilt, no one knew his side of the story. "Don't worry Layla, I'll make your child the best dragon slayer!"

Lucia ran into the forest with tears streaming down his face, 'Why did things have to be like this? She thought as she sat under a tree and cried. Harmony came toward Kurohime in anger and hit her in the head. "Why did you run from Acnologia?" She asked trying to sound angry but seriously, she sounded worried. "You think I'll train with the dragon that killed my mother?!" She yelled outraged while Harmony stood there quiet and still before whispering those quiet words.

"Acnologia didn't kill your mother, you didn't even listen to his side of the story."

Lucia froze because of those words and widened her eyes for the tenth time. She was becoming like Fairy Tail, not listening to someone's point of view just going along with what people say. She fell to her knees and cried while Harmony patted her back.

"Zeref killed your mother," Harmony said as she brought Lucy into a comforting embrace, "He told Acnologia if he told anyone, Zeref would kill all the other dragons." She continued while Lucia cried at Acnologia's despair. But a certain part of the information struck her brain.

"If Acnologia was told not to tell anyone , why do you know?"

Suddenly, laughter was erupted through the whole forest as the once beautiful Harmony turned into a prototype of Zeref. "You are too smart Lucy Heartfillia!" He exclaimed before going back into a sinister smirk. "When the time is right. I'll take you and make you become my bride." He said while Lucia spat in disgust.

"I'll never marry you!" She said, trying to sound courageous but in the inside, she was scared to death.

"Let's see about that!"

"If you tell anyone about this, make sure to see a dead ack off dragons!"He said before disappearing as if he were never there.


	5. Master, Exceed Meets And Lucia's Past

Lucia was left staring at the concrete in a daze, 'What just happened?' she thought angrily as she scratched her head in frustration before she heard a sound coming from the bush nearby. "W-Who's there?" she stuttered before cursing silently, she was becoming the weak little damsel in distress that Fairy Tail abandoned. A small dragon-like creature came toppling out of the bush with a loud 'crash'. "Ouch! Damn bush!" it shouted as the creature dusted her skirt and tie. Lucia stared in amazement, 'I-Is this an e-exceed?" she thought while the little creature glared at her cutely. "What are you looking at peasant?" it spat out while she smiled sweetly and pulled out her pinky.

"My name is Kurohime Lucia, nice to meet you."she said while the exceed reluctantly pulled out her tiny hand. "I'm Golden Starlight, an exceed from Edolas." it blushed a bit but shook hands anyway. 'She reminds me of Erza, but more Kamidere,' Lucia thought before snapping out of it, slapping her cheeks.

'They're the ones that ignored and hated you.' she thought before looking at the night sky in confusion, 'Was it always this dark?' the exceed scoffed and looked towards Lucia, "What are you staring at?" she asked as if disinterested, Lucia chuckled before smiling softly at the clear bright sky. "I'm looking at the beautiful night sky, the shades of colours are marvellous and doesn't feel like you're in a different world?" The exceed chuckled and smiled for the first time they met, "I like you, would you be as kind as to be my master?" Her eyes widened in shock before laughing with tears falling out of her eyes. Golden Starlight took a step back and bowed at Lucia, "I'm sorry," she said sincerely while Lucia smiled and ruffled**(Is this even possible)** her silver scales.

"Of course, I'll be your master!"

And there started a new friendship, something both of them will cherish until the end.

Lucia and Golden Starlight walked through the narrow path with happiness and joy in there eyes before the exceed spotted the gold and silver keys on her belt. "Are you a Celestial Mage?" it asked while she nodded with anticipation in her eyes, "Yep! There're all good friends!" Starlight signed and smiled in relief, "You're really nice to them aren't you?" She stated, Lucia smiled and opened the key of the lion.

"What is it, princess?" the flirty spirit asked as he winked at Kurohime flirtatiously while Starlight stared, wide-eyes.

"This is forbidden _love!" _she exclaimed with the last word echoing through the whole forest, Loke smirked and put his hand around Kurohime's waist. "Yes, this is a forbidden love right, Lucy-chan?" he purred the last words out while Lucia blushed and put him back into his key. She playfully glared at Starlight who smirked right back at her.

"That's what you get for ruffling my scales,"

"Starlight! I'll make Panther-lily or Happy fall in love with you and you'll know how I feel!"

"Who is Happy and Panther-lily?" Lucia's eyes softened while her mouth formed into a small smile. "There're the ones who stood with me when everyone else left." At the end, Starlight couldn't stop but wonder about her past, was she abandoned? Starlight thought but brushed it off,

'If Kurohime-sama wants to tell me, she can. I will not push if she doesn't want to talk about it..'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hello Everybody! Thank you for following, favouriting or reviewing in my story, even though I just started, I am already busy with other personal things so don't expect me to update daily. However I'll try my best. Sorry for the inconvenience! If anybody wants my chapters to be longer just PM(Is that what it's call? Can't be bothered to check) me or review. Anyways, thanks for reading this fanfic...**


	6. Nightmares And Warnings

Lucia and Starlight arrived at the Dragon Palace where the dragons were having tea which confused the both of them. The dragons seemed so angry and anxious about her escape however, now here are they, sipping tea calmly. "Weren't you worried about me?" She asked with a hint of sadness and confusion. She held her breath in anticipation as she waited for the answer, she didn't want to get abandoned again.

What Kurohime expected was far different, the dragons laughed.

"W-What are you laughing at?" She stuttered angrily while the others continued to laugh, ignoring the two dragons that stepped forward towards Lucia. The one on the left had grey scales and black shot eyes while the other one was a plain mixture of silver and gold with pale grey eyes.

"We're sorry for the rudeness."

The golden one began while the other one just nodded in agreement. The duo stared dazed but nodded at the towering dragons. "I am the Celestial Dragon, Celestia while this silent one here is the Time And Space Dragon, Midnight."

Lucy and Starlight's eyes widened at the Celestial Dragon in glistening awe and admiration. They stayed there in a daze while the golden dragon had a sweat dropped and the other one bowed and moved away with the time. "Lucia-sama? Starlight-san?" The dragon said while the two nodded, already broken away from their dizzy state.

"Midnight is able to predict the future therefore she knew about you and your exceed's return." Lucia and Starlight widened their eyes in shock while Kurohime signed in relief as well. She was so releived that they actually didn't hate her.

"Why don't you go sleep and start training tommorow?"

Lucia nodded and ran towards her magical bedroom built by Harmony.

* * *

><p>Everything went back to the way it was, except for the depression day which was each week.<p>

Everyday was the same.

Cana didn't drink any of her beer.

Erza didn't eat her strawberry cake or barely looked at it at all.

Gray didn't bother to fight Natsu anymore.

He had more problems to face like Juvia's glare. He felt a crack in his heart when Juvia started to hang out with Lyon more.

Levy trapped herself in her library of books and only got out to eat dinner.

Everyone else was the same as always.

Except for a certain fire breathing slayer.

Natsu Dragneel.

That stupid pyro maniac didn't care at all for our kind blonde Mage at all. He started to court Lisanna which he always earned a flare and kick from Mirajane and Elfman. Lisanna wanted to marry him but she always remembered his words and cruelty towards her recently made friend, Lucy Heartfillia.

"I would never marry a sick bastard like you, Natsu"

That was always Lisanna's reply to him but he never gave up and kept courting her, much to the annoyance of her siblings.

* * *

><p>Lucia stood in the middle of a dark atmosphere with fright evident in her eyes as she scanned through the vast area. All she could hear were the voices of her ex-guild mates pestering her. Calling her weak and useless. "Please stop!" She screamed but the voice ignored her and continued to mock and taunt her.<p>

"You're so weak, I'm glad we got rid of you for Lisanna."

"You never give me fish, what kind of friend are you? Aye."

"I can't believe that I actually stood up for you, I should have gotten Natsu from the start."

"You were never a nakama to us, just a bad replacement!" She stared in bewilderment and shock before tears erupted from her eyes. She sobbed while the voices continued to laugh at her sinisterly.

"STOP!"

Lucia woke up in cold sweat and terrified eyes before signing in relief. She looked and saw that her exceed was still asleep along with the dragons. 'Just a dream,' she thought before a dark energy ball appeared in her bedroom and out came a stoic woman with hair as black as ink and eyes bloodshot red. Lucia panicked slightly before getting her whip and took a defensive stance.

"Don't be afraid child, it is I, Midnight." The woman stated while Lucia smiled and put her whip down. Midnight sat at the corner of the bed, before putting her hands in top of Lucia's smaller ones.

"The dream you had were sent by Zeref, the dark Mage." She said while Lucia froze in fear. "If you give in, he will turn you against us." She continued while Lucia still stood there motionless with fear.

"Remember, fight for us, fight for your humanity!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hello readers, I think I should do a author's note every chapter now so you can be update with me. I'm not like those fast types who type fast and have a perfect story. So please don't flame. To b honest, I don't really have much inspiration in this story however, I don't intend to delete it after the hardwork(not).**

**Anyways, who should Kurohime Lucia be with? Any ideas? If you do have one PM me or just review below. Thank you for your time.**

**I forgot to say this but nothing belongs to me except for my writing and maybe OCs if needed.**


	7. Training And Possible New Guild!

Lucia sat down in her bed, pondering on what Midnight had said the other day.

'What does she mean by fight for your humanity?'

Starlight woken up and poked her as a greeting, Lucia smiled at her before getting out of her massive bed and changing into her new clothes, a lime coloured tank top with teal pants and tying her signature hair style. She left through the door followed by her exceed, the first thing she need to do is apologise to Acnologia and train under him and the other dragons. Lucia left to Harmony's place first to seek her approval and guidance.

_knock knock knock_

"Come in!" she heard the loud roar coming from inside the room therefore, she pushed open the door to reveal Harmony who was lying on a soft rug. "Ohayo Lucia!" The dragon greeted while Lucia waved and nodded as a response. She went and sat down next to Harmony who was staring at her, as if, expecting what she was about to say. Lucia then found herself getting nervous as she fiddled with her fingers. "H-Harmony?" she asked while the elemental dragons narrowed her eyes in annoyance but replied with a "What?".

"We both know that I want to be a dragon slayer right?"

Harmony nodded while Lucia bit her lip nervously and flashed a smile.

"Well, the only way to do that is to train with Acnologia."

Harmony got the message and brought Lucia into a long and pleased hug in which she returned it. "Good thing! You are so brave, my child." She was so pleased with Harmony before forgetting about Acnologia. 'I have to apologise to Acnologia too.' she thought before getting out of the tight hug and waved goodbye. The worry in her heart disappeared and she was now content in whatever of happening.

_knock knock knock_

It was like a repetition of before, Acnologia tell her to come in, Lucia comes in with a smile and a wave, they talk about everything and then he agrees to her request of training. Acnologia looked a bit worried and guilty but Lucia told him it was fine and it was not his fault, it was Zeref's.

"I'm sorry Lucy." he muttered, hanging his head in shame while she just awkwardly laughed and patted his back in a reassuring way. "Don't worry Acnologia and don't call me Lucy, I am no longer that girl."

"It's okay Acnologia, I promise to kill Zeref and get rid of him from this universe!"

He managed to crack a smile however, she didn't what consequences he had to have if Zeref was killed. 'I won't tell Lucy, just in case she doesn't want to kill him anymore,' he thought before his thoughts were broken when Lucia closed the door behind her. Acnologia signed and cracked a smile, "Layla, she has became a fine young lady..."

"Why do you want to train with Acnologia, Lucia-chan?!"

The dragons(mostly female) exclaimed with horror and concerned at the young girl who just stood there with an angry tick mark on her forehead. Harmony and Acnologia signed in irritation and annoyance at the bickering group before casting a magic capsule which trapped them in a ball. It was soundproof so they couldn't hear them anymore, Acnologia turned towards Lucia, "Should we go now?" he asked while she nodded energetically with a smile. "Of course!"

They arrived at a cave deep in the forest known as Acnologia's home.

"We should start by doing the most simplest spell, Obsidian Rune, as you can tell by the name, it is a dark magic rune."

Lucia ran towards Acnologia while pondering if she made the right choice.

* * *

><p>It has been 7 years since that day and Lucia had gotten stronger than Gildarts, scarier than Erza and definitely a bit more cocky and mysterious. She walked through the streets of Magnolia before spotting an armour shop there, she happily walked there with her exceed travelling behind with a worried expression. "Are you sure you want to be in Magnolia? What if you meet your ex-guild mates again?" Starlight asked while Lucia snorted and laughed softly, she looked at Starlight with confidence and bravery.<p>

"Don't worry Starlight! They won't notice me at all. I have changed so much, physically and mentally."

True to that, her hair was shorter now, only reaching her shoulders, she wore contacts that were green and blue as well. her attire was different as well. She wore a sleeveless shirt with shorts on and a long cap that covered her face and most of her body. She was accompanied by a necklace with different kinds of gems like sapphire, lapis, ruby, emerald and others which were gifts from the dragons.

"Eh?! What's this?" Lucia asked as she looked at the advertisement.

"It says Sabertooth needs a new Celestial Mage!" Starlight said in surprise while Lucia smirked and laughed.

"Well they're going to get something more..."

* * *

><p>AN

Hey guys, the end is a bit rushed because I was really busy with things so I am really sorry for the inconvenience.

Sting: 1

Rogue: 1

Natsu: 1

Gray: 0

Laxus: 0

OC: 1

Others: 0


End file.
